


In person

by DeviantSmutCreator



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Alternate Universe, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slapping, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSmutCreator/pseuds/DeviantSmutCreator
Summary: He had been the very first man she had confessed her desire to.He was more than happy to show her how much she would fucking love it.Hardcore rough sex. Age difference. Size kinkish Daddy porn oneshot.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 73
Kudos: 115





	1. Big dick energy

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned! read tags. This will be pretty full on. 2 or 3 chapters long. Not sure yet.
> 
> Enjoy you dirty fucks 😈
> 
> If you want more, make sure you comment.

In person

**Big dick energy**

The big city move was something a lot of people in their 20s embarked on. But hers was something of a sexual awakening.

And he was the first among many to help her understand her own sexuality. He was the one she would remember.

Following him for a few days, after seeing his profile pic of camo-cargo pants, tight black shirt and dark thick sunglasses, his arms folded with a cocky attitude, she had to speak with him. His posts, my god the posts! They were a mix of intelligent, articulate, bratty, witty, self involved and fucking rude content. She could not resist the urge to slip into his DM's. 

The big dick energy was too strong. 

After a few back and forth messages. She knew, he was the one she had always hoped to find in a sea of mediocre, yes men. He was sweet to her, not like he was with the brain dead morons on his twitter feed.

Growing up, being in servitude to others made her feel tingly. Like a pulse went through her. Not when someone _told_ her to serve, but when she **wanted** to.

It wasn't until she discovered she could make herself orgasm, did she realise she enjoyed serving others, sexually. She wanted to get off being some ones fuck slave.

Que in Mr big-dick-energy. After asking her age, just shy her 22nd birthday, he then proceeded to ask her if their age difference of 8 years was something she was comfortable with. YES. Fuck yes it was. It was like he could read between the lines. He understood what she needed from him, and what he wanted from her.

_You are articulate yourself little kitten. But, we need to get your grammar and spelling up to speed ;)_

She melted at his words. She wanted so badly to be taught by him, to be praised by him. But being 4 hours away from each other, different cities and schedules. A dick appointment never panned out. Until she moved his way.

After almost a year of photos and late night phone conversations. She was finally within reach.

So there she was, her first weekend in the big smoke. In _his_ city. He had not messaged her all day. Now an early 2:30am drunk thought or two, she cracked.

Bulma: _U up?_

Vegeta: _Hey, yeah I'm up_.

Bulma: _I moved in on Thursday, the apartment is so close to the city center! :)_

Vegeta: _So you're out then? Behaving I hope?_

Bulma: _Always ;) where are u?_

Vegeta: _At home_.

Bulma: _Can I come see u? Im super worked up, and well, u were the first thing on my mind._

Vegeta: _I can't, not tonight little kitten._

Her heart sunk to the sticky, fucking club floor.

Bulma: _Ok_

Vegeta: _No condoms._

Bulma: _Oh, I can pick some up?_

Vegeta: _Kitten, you won't find my size in any stores this time of night._

Um. Fucking excuse me?

Bulma: _Oh, for real? Not even in the city centre?_

Vegeta: _Not any place I would be comfortable sending you this time of night. Let's hold off on tonight. Are you free tomorrow?_

God fucking damn it. She wanted his dick now.

Bulma: _please, tell me where the condoms are? I'm dying..._

Vegeta: _Kitten, I feel the same, I'd love nothing better_ _than to give you what you want. What we talked about. But not tonight. Free tomorrow night?_

Bulma: _Bummer. Umm yeah I am._

Vegeta: _Bulma, I'll make it up to you._

\-----------------------

The moment her foot touched the pavement below her, her heart was in her throat. Scanning the area, she locked in with a familiar set of onyx eyes. 

Black jeans and an obsquer band tshirt, his hair a sexy, hardly-trying kinda mess. She could have guessed his outfit, he had like 4 revolving ones. His big fuck you to societies pressure and social media. Fuck he was sexy.

"Hey kitten" He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

His enormous hands and massive arms surrounded her in an embrace. Melted, just fucking melted right on the sidewalk.

"Hey Vegeta"

"Find the bus ok?"

"Yeah its only one bus change from my place"

"Cool, its just a short walk to mine from here"

She smiled sweetly at him as the began walking.

"So when do you start your new job?"

She cleared her throat. Trying to remove the lump. "Next Monday"

"Are you excited?"

"Kinda nervous"

Without any other prompting, one of those gigantic hands of his wrap around her tiny-in-comparison one. FUCK.

"Baby girl i'll help those nerves"

Embarrassed by how fucking loudly she moaned, her face flushed hot. He didn't seem to mind though. Actually, he seemed to enjoy it.

Entering his house and swiftly meeting his two roommates. She finally crossed the border of his room, an attic like space with a mezzanine level.

"Make yourself comfy. Do you want a drink?"

"Oh, um"

"Beer? Wine?"

Right. She was a big city adult now. Time to act the part.

"White wine please"

He simply nodded and left her to scope out his domain. Dropping herself on to his low, japanese style futon she eyed his belongings. He was an old school punk dude who refused to grow up. Philosophy books mixed in with musical instruments and different types of purpose built tech.

He was just so fucking interesting and mysterious to her. Maybe it was all the physical attraction. But she couldn't fucking help herself.

Entering back into the bedroom, the sexual tension rose to new heights. This was it.

Shyly she sipped on her wine. Hoping it would calm the shake in her legs before he could notice it.

"So, did you do as I asked?"

There was that fucking blush again, melting her skin. "Uhh, yes. Of course" All of her bravado from last night seemed to have washed away with last nights makeup.

He chuckled at her, putting his beer down on the bedside table. Turning to her, his hand pushed her loose blue hair back behind her ear. 

Earlier he had requested she come meet him in a dress or skirt, with no panties on. The entire bus ride was a hot mess of anticipation and desire. Holy fucking hell did he do things to her.

"You've told me many times about your fantasies Bulma. Do you want them to be reality?" He asked. "Just say the word and I will fuck you how you've always wanted to be fucked."

Could her heart pump any fucking louder? Her brain went to mush. Was she having a fucking anesrism? Who fucking knows?

She had to look away from his handsome face before she wet her panties with her juices any further. She was such a rookie.

"Oh my god, Vegeta I..." She shifted her thighs, clamping hard together. "Where do I start?"

"Why don't you start on your knees?"

Fuck. Yes sir.

Her eyes meet his again. She didn't find any malice there. On the contrary. She found warmth and safety. She had 'known' him a year. Almost daily they talked. All he ever did was encourage her, give her confidence and guidance.

She didn't want to fuck this up. Not with him.

"Yes Daddy" She purred.

Perfect. His mouth formed into a smirk. "Good girl" He said, voice dripping with a musky tone. He stood up from the bed as she slipped off it and got up onto her knees.

He was hard, she could fucking see it in his jeans. 

"Unzip them" 

Obeying immediately, her hands raised to his jeans button. Her hand brushing against a rock hard shaft. 

Holy fucking shit. He was hard for her. He wanted her.

Her mind flicked to the situation in her own panties, as she undid his pants. They were damn near soaked by this point. Would he think less of her? Would he think she was a desperate nobody?

Shaking the thought away, her concentration came back to the task at hand. Getting helped by the massive hands that were holding her not too long ago. His dick, finally free from its cage, sprung out and up against his stomach.

HOLY.

FUCKING. 

SHIT. 

"I warned you kitten"

He sure fucking did. He had to be at least double what other cocks she had seen before. 10 inches? Or 100 inches, she didn't fucking know. And almost too thick to wrap her hand around. Fuck.

"Holy shit Vegeta"

"Don't worry little kitten, I know how to use it"

Watching a small slick of cum drip from his knob, she couldn't resist anymore. Reaching out, she grabbed his cock and slipped her tongue free from her lips.

A hand firmly grabbed a tuff of hair and pulled her back. "Uh, uh, uuh. Not yet" He said, slightly bending over. "Open your mouth kitten".

She looked at him, no longer able to contain her infatuation with him, she spoke to him with her baby blues. Audably he moaned at the sight of her beneath him. Was she doing good? God she fucking hoped so. Obeying again, she opened her mouth.

"That's it nice and wide" He groaned. "Stick out your tongue"

She did what he asked.

"Now beg me to spit in your mouth"

Oh fucking God. Her pussy throbbed hard, aching as she squeezed her thighs again.

"Please Daddy, spit in my mouth"

Smiling warmly at her. His voice thick with desire, he praised her. "Good girl".

Stretching her tongue out longer, he spat directly onto it, then guided the tip of his cock onto the warm wet surface. Taking her que, she licked up every last drop of pre-cum he would give him. Hungry like a starving dog.

"You are a good slut" he said. "Will you be able to take half of my cock in your mouth?"

There was that moan she couldn't hold in any longer. It pushed its way out of her throat. "Yes Daddy"

His grip on her hair tightened, his tip putting pressure on her lips. She obeidantly curved her mouth so he could enter her. Her eyes never leaving his, he ram himself into her hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck baby, you look so good"

Moaning through his pumps, her tongue flicked along the downside of his cock. Making him throb in pressure. 

"I can't wait to see your pussy stretched like this"

Tears formed in her eyes. The glorious feeling of being full in one of her holes was true bliss.She suctioned hard around him.

"Fuck! Bulma" He moaned. "Such a good girl"

A hand reached his shirt and balled into a fist in pleasure. Her eyes drank in the magnificent sight of him getting off to her body.

"Are you ready to take more?"

All she could do, her mouth stretched with cock, was nod. Smirking at her, he pulled and pushed her head forward by her hair and shoved himself further into her jaw. Groaning like a fucking bear as he went, he threw his head back in ecstacy. Hard shaft pulling out and pumping back in without mercy. If she thought she was stretched out and full before. Now she was completely and utterly filled by him.

She could feel her gag reflex gaining power with each thrust, until her diaphragm violent convulsed. 

Sensing her bodys reaction, he pulled out of her. Head flinging back to meet her gaze he was still smirking.

"Amazing kitten, you are such an good little slut"

His praise only further pounded heat into her core. Her cunt begging to be touched through her desperate attempts to gasp for air.

"Stand up, lift up your skirt and bend over, but don't bend your knees." 


	2. Claim me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma gets a present and Vegeta explores Bulma's adventure cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More deviant smut for you dirty fucks.  
> I have been writing for many years, mainly smut and dark fantasy for my friends to feast on. I have read fanfiction for a few years, but decided to give my favorite anime characters a try. Vegeta is an especially stimulating Dom. So why not?
> 
> Leave a comment if you want more.... 
> 
> I made a twitter, since all the cool kids are doing it. my handle is @ScDeviant. Come follow me for more smut and deliciously naughty content.

In person

**Claim me Daddy  
**

“Stand up, lift your skirt and bend over, but don’t bend your knees.”   
  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._ _  
_   
“Don’t move baby” He growled. “Stay still”   
_  
_ Could he see how badly she wanted him to imbue her body? How he infiltrated her senses and controlled her pleasure. How could she not move at his touch? Fuck, how was he so good at this?   
  
Vibrations caked in carnality emanate from behind her. “You are such a good little kitten. You should be rewarded” His lips skimmed the shell of her ear as he spoke.   
  
Goosebumps appeared as hot breath tickled her neck. Fingers traced up her thighs, shifting the focus from her neck to her core. Skimming over her ass, he cupped his hand over her pussy, retracting and slapping her hard.   
The cold hard sting lingered, only prolonging the ache she felt.   
  
“Is this where you want to be touched?”   
  
Begging wasn’t something she enjoyed in her normal life. But bent over at his mercy, it felt so right. “Yes Daddy, please”   
  
Fingers slipped into her folds, dousing them in her wetness.”Fuck, baby girl, you are so fucking _wet_ ”. His voice cracked as he completely covered them in her sticky soppiness. “Absolutely drenched, you insatiable little slut”   
  
Her heart may as well have been Usain Bolt, racing up and down her chest as her lungs made her heave in air. Moans escaping with oxygen. She was panting like a fucking dog.   
Softly he massaged her folds before retreating again. Two fingers softly slapped her exposed slit. This time she let him know how much he affected her. Her moan was full of pleasure, praise and pleading. Pleading for more touch, more slapping, more dominance.   
  
“I want you to clench tight for me Bulma, can you do that?”   
  
Could she clench for him? Her cunt was already in a vice grip, just from the anticipation and build up.   
  
“Yes sir”   
  
He groaned again, slapping her squarely on the ass this time. “Are you ready?” His hand returned, smoothing over the reddened flesh. “I’m going to insert two fingers, I want you to suck them up and grip with your pussy”   
  
Suddenly a fingertip was tracking up her soaked folds, toward her clit. “Are you tight enough for me Bulma?”   
  
“Yes sir, I’m so ready for you,” she said, between the short sharp breaths. "so tight for you"   
  
“Are you going to strangle my massive cock?”   
  
“Yes Daddy”   
  
“Oh, fu...uck,” His fingers slipped inside her. “Such a wet cunt” Fingers explored her spongy walls. As they slid in further, she gripped his two large, rough fingers. Squeezing as tight as she could for him. Anything for him.   
  
“Good girl, you are tight” He groaned. “So tight, such a delicious little fucking cunt,” he said, twirling his fingers and pressing his thumb up against her throbbing bud. Against her will, her hips bucked. Fuck, how could she stay still? He fingers lit her on fucking fire.  
  
“I want to destroy you Bulma, but if you keep moving, I’m not going to give what you want”   
  
No, he wouldn’t, would he? Slipping them out, his fingers left a void inside her. Bring on a pang of pain she couldn't escape. He couldn’t leave her like this? She was all unwound and free before him. Completely at his whim. There was no way. He wouldn’t? Would he?   
  
“I’m sorry Daddy,” she whimpered. “I’ll be good”   
  
Another slap was hacked down onto her naked ass. The piercing sound of his hand hitting skin resounded through the high roof of the room. “You will, Bulma” He growled, his face now against her back. “You will be good for me, won’t you?” Rock hard shaft inserted between her ass cheeks, sliding up and down over her puckered asshole.   
  
“So good Daddy, please…” Her breathing picking up pace again. “Please, I need you inside me”   
  
“So eager…” He whispered. "So Desperate"  
  
This time her body shivered along with her whimper. She was burning with embarrassment, but it only fueled the furious need for him. “Please” His cock was so close to her tight opening. He would fill her up, push her past her physical and mental threshold. Just a few more inches lower. “Daddy… I’ve been such a good girl…”   
  
“Not just yet baby girl, I have a present for you"   
  
Convulsing at the loss of his touch on her body, she whined and bucked her hips. “A present?”   
  
“Yes Bulma, just for you” His voice trailed off as he left the mezzanine level. His heavy footsteps sounded down the stairs.   
  
Taking her moment, she turned and looked down to the bottom level. His hair was visible going toward a set of drawers. Metal clanged as he reached inside, retrieving something. Quickly, she spun back around into her position. Bent over with straight legs. A fierce ache began in her glutes, moved to her hamstrings and pulsed down to her calves. The blinding pain only set her senses on a higher frequency.

  
Soon he was climbing the stairs again, the thumping of his feet in perfect tune to her throbbing 'dick-obsessed' center.   
If the wait for his cock didn’t kill her, the suspense his slowing footsteps were manifesting sure would.   
  
Hands roughly grabbed at her full ass and hips. Two forceful slaps in quick succession made her yelp out in surprise. “You look so perfect, bent over and compliant” He said.  
  
Suddenly he drove her cheeks apart, burying his face into her slit. Yelping again at the sudden wet touch. While his Tongue tasted her, and a deep growl rumbled through her, her head spun in fucking circles. Finally being touched by him, all nerve endings firing off into outer space. Glorious.   
  
“You smell amazing kitten, such a strong sex smell”. He said, inhaling hard. "Fucking perfect"   
  
Continuing to flick and play with her clit, his fingernails dug deeper into her flesh. Pulling and squeezing, heightening the pleasure she received from his tongue. She couldn’t even feel her legs anymore, just the amazing pressure from his soft suckling of her clit and laps of his tongue. It wasn’t until her whole body started shaking did she realize her legs were quivering.   
  
“Daddy, I’m going to come”   
  
“Not yet baby, you will come when I tell you too” He said, pulling away from her pussy. “Do you understand?”   
  
Holding onto the floor was the only thing stopping her body from crumbling to a mess of the floor. Her pussy _suffered_ for him, for his massive cock.   
  
“Please Daddy…” She begged.   
  
“Mmmm, I haven’t even given you your present Bulma? Don’t you want it?”   
  
Of course, he had managed to make her forget all about the mysterious object from the drawers. Sexy fuck wizard.   
  
“Yes Daddy, I want it” She gasped, trying hard to stay still. “I want everything from you”   
  
Chuckles sounded from behind her. “So obedient, you make me so fucking hard Bulma”   
  
Fingers ran through her hair, grabbing a small handful and tugging. “Stand up baby girl”   
  
Doing exactly as he told her, she stood up. The relief from being free of bending made her moan in pleasure. Amazing, absolutely amazing. She looked over to him as he stalked around her. Her eyes feel to the chain in his hands, they were connected to a…   
  
Collar.   
  
“Oh my god” Her cunt throbbed violently.   
  
“Just for you kitten” He said, reaching up and attaching it to her neck. Her hands moved to meet his forearms, she squeezed him in delight.   
  
“For me?”   
  
“Yes, just for you. Because you are mine” He said as he tugged the chain hard toward him. Her body fell into him, a free hand slipped up to her face as he brought her in for a passionate kiss. “You are all mine, aren’t you Bulma?”   
  
Feeling his lips on hers for the first time was the most delirious thing yet. She had imagined kissing him for months. He felt and tasted incredible.  
  
“Yes” She moaned through hard kisses. His soft hungry lips were all consuming, the sensation of his hot tongue exploring her mouth sent explosions of in her head. “All yours to do with as you please”   
  
“Such a good little slut” He chuckled, kissing her softly now. “Now get on the bed, raise your hands above your head and spread your legs, so I can see that pretty little cunt”   
  
Releasing his grip on her jaw and the chain linking to her neck, her body was free to move forward. However, she felt like she was floating. She slinked her way down onto the bed, her head completely in the clouds. It was so surreal, the pleasure was insurmountable. Nothing had ever come close. Never wanting this to end, she decided she would be his as long as he would have her.

Her body flopped onto the mattress, her back sinking in with ecstasy. Eyes locked onto his as she raised her arms above her head. Somehow, he had gotten a pair of leather cuffs. She didn’t even care where they came from. She was just elated they were there.   
  
Cuffing her wrists together, he bent to give her one last kiss. Nibbling her bottom lip, it melted her right back into the fucking mattress. “Ready kitten?”   
  
He enjoyed the whimper, as much as she loved hearing the noise echo through her brain. “Yes. Please, I need you so bad”   
  
Pushing her legs apart, she lifted her hips upwards. Presenting her cute little pussy to him. Completely at his mercy. His fingers toyed with the chain that was essential wrapped around her neck. “You look beautiful baby girl, exactly how I always imagined you would look. So fucking delicious, I'm going to completely annihilate you!"   
  
Tightening his grip only made the collar pull tight against her windpipe. Air was squeezed from her throat. The feeling was so fucking exhilarating, almost as impactful as his promises to fuck her toward obliteration.  
  
As if everything in the world disappeared, except her body and his. Black eyes bore down into her, drinking up her form.   
  
“You’re going to handle my cock baby girl, every single fucking inch of it” He purred. “Do you understand me?’   
  
“Yes Daddy”


	3. Punish me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dirty fucks. Second last chapter. Thank you for the comments and kudos so far. I didn't expect this kind of a reaction from my first story. You've all been great.  
> Enjoy and leave a comment on the way out.

In person

**Punish me**

“You’re going to handle my cock baby girl, every single fucking inch” He purred. “Do you understand?’   
  
“Yes Daddy” 

Body kneeling and hovering over her, one arm dove back behind his head and ripped his shirt upwards. An expansive, thick chest and was first to command her gaze. Broad muscular shoulders sealed the deal for her. It seemed he enjoyed watching her eyes drift over his hard earned body. Because he was fucking smirking again. Fuck.   
  
His hand slid down her leg and gripped. “Of course you understand, you know what I expect. Don’t you baby girl?” Resonant metallic sound of the chains, the ones connecting her to him, demanded her attention. His fists were white with strain, pulling her neck toward him and lifting her chin upwards. “That’s why you messaged me the other night.You needed something from me? Am I right?”   
  
The vibrating sound and air escaping her throat was rousing. Yes. She _wanted_ him to know how badly she needed him, the embarrassment of her body's fallout to his touch was gone now. All that’s left was a deep hot yearning. “Yes, Daddy, I knew. I wanted...it too” she whispered, as a sigh got caught in her throat. “I needed you so badly.”   
  
His hand left her leg, the cool air replacing his warmth. Her eyes followed as backed up and grabbed his thick shaft in his hand. Even his huge hands had trouble encircling his giant meat. Watching desperately as he stroked himself, all she could do was wriggle and moan. “You look so fucking good kitten. Such a sweet little slut, completely at my mercy”   
  
“Utterly” She said.   
  
Without another word he let go of his dick. As it slapped against his skin he reached for the bedside table draw. He pulled a condom from the piece of furniture and began fitting it to his deliciously ready cock. “I’m so fucking hard, all because of you. You drive me fucking nuts Bulma, so slutty and submissive. Look at how entirely wild you have me.” He groaned. “I’ll have to punish you and that tight little cunt”   
  
The spinning, sensual floating fog inside her head was back. “Oh my god” She managed through the heaving of her chest. An intense force spread throughout her body as he positioned himself between her legs, his shaft in his hand. Skirt hiked up around her ribs, loose shirt twisted and exposing her blue lace bra. Her hips bucked, trying to rub his length against her like an animal in heat. “Please, Daddy, I’ve been so filthy.”   
  
Pressure from his knob pressed against her folds, slipping up and down her opening with ease through her creamy desire. “Open your mouth kitten”   
  
Immediately she opened her jaw, extending her tongue out. Happily receiving his spit.   
  
“Baby girl, you are perfect,” He said. Leaning over her now, his cock sliding against her core. Her grinding intensified. “Beg”   
  
“Please Daddy, spit in my mouth” She whimpered. “Please I need it so bad, I need to be punished. Spit on me”   
  
“Oh, fuck! Babe” He shuddered.   
  
The sight of his flushed face above her made her legs quiver in white hot anticipation. He was so turned on by her. She couldn’t fucking believe how deprived he was, and how much she fucking loved it.   
He spat harder this time, his aim worse, barely making it into her mouth. She could just fucking scream at how insanely turned on she was.   
Before her thoughts could trail off any further. His tension on her collar reached maximum force. The rush of helplessness only made the touch of his lips that much more sensual. His hot breath flamed her skin as he kissed her hard.   
  
“You are so fucking hot” He growled through bites and licks. “So perfect”   
  
“Fuck me, please. I can’t take it anymore”   
  
Pure adulterated bliss swamped her as his tip was slowly guided into her by his retreating hips and her urging pelvis. His thick, meaty cock expanded against her core, stretching her to her body's limit. Her moans rippled out of her lips and into his mouth with each thrust. His hips rolled down and backed out of her at a slow controlled pace. Stuffed and bursting with cock, her mind was flooded with carnal, ancient chemicals. Floating her on a cloud of relished gratification. She was so fucking full, so fucking stretched.   
  
“Shit, your cunt is so fucking tight” Vegeta said, breaking their kiss and backing up onto his haunches. Taking her chain with him, making her back arch and her neck pulled tight against the leather. His tempo changed speed, his thrusts now more powerful as his hips slammed against her ass. Ramming his whole thick meaty length inside her with each rock of his hips.   
  
Lack of air, pooled with the all encompassing fullness of her core made her eyes roll back in a fit of ecstasy. Afraid if she watched his perfectly sculpted body fucking her, she would tumble and crash over the edge. And he had not told her she was allowed to cum yet.   
  
“Look at me baby girl”   
  
Sobbing she answered him meekly. “No”   
  
Chain tight, choking. Legs spread wide and in the air. The incredible sound of their sweat coated skin smacking against each other drove her fucking mad. Her moaning escalated with his increasing tempo. He controlled her body with a cool determined ease, heaven was an understatement.   
  
“Look at me!” He demanded this time.   
  
She obeyed, how could she not with a voice so deep and thick? Fluttering open, the light above him blinding her for a moment. His form slowly came into focus. His face contorted in pleasure and fury, his body pumped with testosterone as he fucked her into a delectable abyss. “That’s better, don't take your eyes off me”   
  
“Yes sir”   
  
“Now for that punishment, for making my so fucking turned on”   
  
“Yes, please” Her voice unrecognizable through the collars tense hold and her extreme desire.   
  
“I’m going to wrap my hands around your tiny neck, if you can’t take anymore, tap me twice. Do you understand?”   
  
Holy shit. Yes. Fuck, Yes, yes, _yes_ .   
  
Her eyes still had not left him. She swallowed hard in eagerness. “Yes sir”   
  
Strain from the chain disappeared as he gave it slack and dropped the chain. Her lungs sucked in air in preparation for her windpipe to be cut off again. “Are you ready baby girl?”   
  
A euphoric feeling soaked her senses, sending a smile across her lips. “I’ve always been ready for you Daddy”   
  
“Of course you have kitten, you’re fucking perfect” He said, leaning forward and bringing her hips with his body weight. A firm grip wrapped around her throat, elation from the pressure reentered her body, shutting off everything in the world beside her body and his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a twitter as a lot of authors are there. Come and say hello @ScDeviant  
> It's a NSFW account, obviously!


	4. Blissful climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome dirty fucks. The end is nigh.

In person

 **Blissful climax**   
  


A firm grip wrapped around her throat, elation from the pressure reentered her body, shutting off everything in the world beside her body and his. Drunk in his control, her eyes were forced shut. She hadn’t even noticed he had stretched above her, unclasping the leather cuffs keeping her wrists contained. Arms flopped to her side, serpentinely his hand returned to her throat. “Look at me” Squeezing her with delicious fucking force. “You know what to do if it’s too much?”   
  
Her eyes, previously snared shut, fluttered open. Taking in his devious form. Unable to speak, she nodded to her delicious Daddy. He flashed her his teeth sadistically. “Good, you can’t speak. Just how a good little submissive slut should be” He said, resuming his beating.   
  
He hammered his cock hard into her sopping wet slit with impressive talent. Growing in girth once more as he ogled her strained mouth. Trying her best just to breath. Watching his eyes drink her in was fucking electrifying as his fat dick filled up her nasty little hole.

  
“Ve..ge...ta” She tried to push out.   
  
He gave two full, cogent pumps into her. To show her who was still in fucking control. She melted further into that mattress. “Yes baby girl?”   
  
“Pl..eas..ee…” She struggled.   
  


Pure bliss pleasure coated his moaning voice. Hearing him suck in air through his clenched teeth sent her mind off into a spin of fucking desperate craving. How could she not have had enough yet, how was their room for more when he had almost devoured her entirely?   
  
He was absolutely adoring seeing her struggle beneath him, his face alight with red gratification.   
  
Tension around her neck retreated like a tide. He loosened his grip, allowing her to finish her words.Two, three, deep breathes in as his hand slid under her neck and clenched a clump of sweat soaked hair. Pulling her head back upwards toward the tension of his grip. Cock driving in and out, each pump full of aggression that poured into her. Making her cunt warm with comfort and fullness.   
  
Still her lungs begged, as she did internally, for more. But, she held on tight to her composure in the presence of him. He was watching her, ever enthralled with her features and their reactions to his dominance. “Please Daddy, I need more punishment” She said, voice stained with needy desire. “Punish me and my filthy fucking mouth”   
  
There it was. The sight she had decided she wanted to see when she crushed his colossal, gorgeous cock. His fucking smirk, flashing his teeth to her like a gateway to his filthy soul. “Where did you come from, hm?” His hand cupped her cheek tenderly. “Do you know how savage you make me?” His hand gripped and pushed her face to the side. The encumbrance of his body weight pinning her head to the mattress. Sinking her further into fucking bliss. “You’re such a devout slut, do you love pleasing me, hm? Is that why you are such a perfect submissive fuck toy?” 

  
“Yes Daddy, I _love_ pleasing you” She mumbled through gritted teeth. Every muscle tensed as an unruly sense of rapture devoured her. She couldn’t hold it, she no longer fucking wanted to. “I want to be punished”   
  
“Fuck!” His hips cracked against her, plunging his beefy shaft all the way to the fucking base. Furiously he slammed into her, showing her just how savage she made him. Such an amazing dominant man, such control, such skill. Her orgasm, just from the perfect way he commanded her, came barrelling through her body. She couldn’t hold it any longer. Her body thrashed against him. Cunt clenched and seized his cock inside her, as her muscles spasmed. A searing blaze started behind her eyes and overflowed backwards, covering every part of her mind. “Are you coming? Did I say could… You _are_ fucking coming” He chuckled obscenely. Smirking.   
  
Her thighs quivered as ripples of pleasure slowly subsided. Her hips still rolling with the last remnants of her climax. “Naughty girl”   
  
Face still pressed into the sheets, her breathing not letting up. Because he held back nothing, still destroying her cunt with each drive and withdrawal. “I’m sorry Sir.” She wasn't. Not at all, especially after what came next.   
  
A tug of her hair the only warning, fingers that gripped and pushed down on her face, now pulled back. Her face was ripped back to face him. Open handed, his hand connected with a thunderous slap to her cheek. Like a bite from an animal, the sensation spread over her whole face. Flushing her features in crimson delight. Her eyes opened to meet his, it was the most attractive he had looked. Features compressed and concentrating on hers. The tension between them condensed into their gaze. Watching him, pleasured, could send her over the edge again. This perfect dominant man above her sensed this in her eyes. He slapped her again. “Perfect baby girl, so fucking perfect” Another connected hard, stinging her, sending out tremors of amazing elated sensations. “You are going to make me unload in you, you dirty fucking slut”   
  
Holy fuck. His cock throbbed inside her, making her cry out. “Yes Daddy, please. I want your come, so badly”   
  
“Of cause you do baby girl. You want me to fucking fill you up, because you are so fucking greedy” He said, voice so low it rumbled through his hands and into her skull. “Oh, fuck, Bulma. I’m going to explode in your fucking cunt”   
  
“Yes, yes, please. Daddy, I want your cum so fucking bad. Please give it to me!” She squealed as his hand returned to her marked neck. His hand squeezing while she intentionally forced her core to strangle his enormous girthy cock.   
  
“Dirty little kitten, your so fucking tight!” He moaned, tensing his whole body. Hunching over her, he pushed her hips upwards, allowing his cock to drive deeper inside her as he burst his hot, thick cum into her. Filling his condom as he continued to piston in and out of her. “Fuck, Bulma. Oh my fucking God!” His grip felt like a vice grip pinching her throat. Feeling him pulsating inside her, coupled with the intense sting of his grasps made her world go muddled. Was she in fucking heaven? Actual fucking heaven?   
  
At last, his grip, on her hair, her throat, his cock in her pussy, all of him retracted. Leaving her a broken, shivering, gorgeous mess on the bed. Wet from sweat and her pussy, she just strived to breath in and out. 

  
As the weight of the past half an hour sunk into her pours and wedge itself deep within her, his warm touch returned. This time soft and tender.   
  
“Come here kitten” He was laying on his back beside her, another hand motioning her as one stroked her devotedly. Cooing almost inaudibly, her body followed one last direction from him. Curling itself up beside him as a lengthy arm encased her, pulling her in tight. Tracing along her arm, fingers smoothed out her skin. Satisfying her nerves into a deep lull after such tournament.   
  
Her chin was nudged toward him. Placing a subtle kiss on her lips, their tongues only slightly teasing each other through the breach. His fingers traveled down her jaw line and around her neck. Softly he massaged the reddened blotches in her creamy skin, ones he had only just been aggressively creating. “So perfect” He mumbled into her mouth. “You’re fucking amazing Bulma”   
  
“So are you Vegeta, that was fucking wild” She smiled through mini kisses.   
  
“I told you I would make it up to you” He smirked, once more. “Didn’t I?”   
  
He did make it up to her. Many fucking times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it live up to expectations?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more??? 😜


End file.
